Wolfstar and Wolf's Paths
by wolfstar99
Summary: Hey guys! This story is about my first two characters based on Erin Hunter's Warriors series. I use these characters for role-plays, and over time the role-play stories mixed with my original story and created this story. If the timeline seems off, that is why. I hope you enjoy!


The she cat pushed, she knew her kits where comming and she knew how to deliver without the help of the med, like the med would help anyway. Her silver pelt with white stripes rippled as the first kit arrived, a little light grey kit with grey stipes and a black stripe down her back. She licked the kit's white underbelly and knowticed her paws where brown, just like her tail tip. Though she expected both her kits to have a brown tail tip like her, all her family members have a colored tail tip. The next kit was small to, she was shocked, this kit looked almost exactly like ther other one, just with white paws instead of brown. Same size and same colors, they where almost identical twins!  
She purred and licked her kits clean and dry and aloud them to suckle. She had a feeling they where special. " Congrats Silverstripe. What are you going to name the runts?" The thin brown she cat's tone was not the nicest, but she was used to it by now. She just hoped her kits wouldn't have to deal with Shadowclan's harsh tougue. Her responce was kind, just like it should to a clanmate. " They are not runts twigpelt, they are just small. The one with brown paws I will name Wolfkit, and the one with white paws will be Wildkit." Her kit's heads popped up from behind her tail, just as they went to look at the new kits, there mother pulled them back. " Shadowkit, Falconkit, and Goldenkit, you are the kits of the great leader Thornstar, you do not concern yourselves with multi-clan cats like them."  
" Yes Twigpelt." The little golden brown kit replied to her mother. "Multi-clan? What is that?" Asked the brown cat with speckled black stipes and white underbelly. "I can handle them!" Snarled the black kit. Silverstripe rolled her eyes and lashed her tail. It was her fault her kits where going to face this torcher for the rest of there lives, that and her ancestors. At least all of this will make then stronger, but unlike other kits, they will have to prove themselves. Twigpelt smiled at Goldenkit, the held Shadowkit back. "A multi-clan kit is a creature that should never excist." Silverstripe knowticed her kits had opened there eyes. Wildkit had amber eyes. Wolfkit had light blue eyes. They where staring at Twigpelt, with ceriose eyes. They where learning who they where, but the wrong way. She refused to let them think of themselves as this. "They come from all clans, Skyclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and now Shadowclan."  
"Twigpelt, stop this now. These kits are just as good as your kits, they do not deserve any harsh treatment. They should be judged on who they are, not where they came from. They where not the ones who broke the code." Twigpelt glared at her and turned to the enterence. Silverstripe knowticed a tall brown cat with golden forepaws and dark speckled stipres that you could barly see standing at the enterence, Thornstar, and his deputy, big white tom with black tail, big black paws, and a black chest, Darkheart."Hello Thornstar." Twigpelt licked her mate's cheek in greeting. As the kits ran around there father. "Hello, my little ones. Hello Twigpelt." He didn't even bother to knotice Silverstripe and her new kits. Silverstripe dipped her head in greeting to them anyway. She heard Darkheart snort in disgust at them. She curled around her kits, trying to block them from the harsh clan they where born in. Why must she have loved a cat from another clan? Why did she make the same mistake her family did so many times before? Love to her wasn't a mistake, maybe her ancestors felt the same way. Now her kits must suffer, but she would never leave them to do this alone.  
After Thornstar and Darkheart left, Twigpelt laid down with her kits and took a nap. Silverstripe heard Wolfkit ask a question, that no mother ever wants to hear " Silverstripe, what is wrong with us?"  
"Nothing my little ones, you are both perfect."  
"Then why doesn't anyone like us?"  
"They just can't see yet how perfect you are." She smiled and licked her kits. Then Wildkit asked something that she hoped she would not have to talk about until they where older. " Where is our dad? Who is our dad?" Silverstripe sighed " Your dad is a Thunderclan warrior." They gasped " But we are Shadowclan!"  
"That is against the code!" Wolfkit added Silverstripe smiled " Well that never stopped our family..."  
"Can you tell us about our family?" Asked Wolfkit  
"Maybe some other time, now we must sleep." Silverstripe curled around her kits, and drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
